Sleeping Moon
by DarkDreams55
Summary: Maggie Souza's family has been on the run since before she was born, but does not haveing any superpowers of her own mean that she can leave her family behind? And who is this Adrian kid who keeps showing up where ever she goes? Read and find out!
1. Not Again

Yes! Another Fanfic! I just now finished reading the Reckoning not but two hours ago and now I give you chapter one… I did type this up really fast so sorry like the Ghost hunt one I'm just sorta throwing it out there. This was fun to write and I hope you enjoy!

**I don't own Derek, Chloe, or Darkest Powers series, but I own Maggie and the boys so ha! **

"Maggie," A harsh but low voice called my name. "_Maggie!" _the voice whispered just a little louder and with a little more edge. I wanted to pretend I hadn't heard it, but if I had I would have been yanked out of bed. I flicker my eye's open and tilted my head up to look into my father's sharp green gaze.

"Yes?" I whispered back annoyed.

"Get over here and protect your mother, I'll be right back." Protect? Me? Was he serious? Of course he wasn't, I was just the biggest and could keep her warm and calm, but I resisted even though I knew it would never work.

"Dad, make the boys do it," I whined, but got out of bed anyway because I knew he wouldn't even consider changing his mind.

"Get over there _now_," he growled. My feet hit the cold, wooden floor and I dragged the rest of my body out of my nice warm bed and into the icy hallway. Dad was waiting by my door and remained until I dawdled into his and Moms room before he opened the front entrance and walked out into the unforgiving world, then left. I found their bed easily, it seemed I had been wondering into this room in the dark very frequently lately, lifted the covers and settled in next to Mom who was facing away from me and mumbling something in her sleep. I rubber her back soothingly and she stopped muttering after awhile. I wrapped my arm around her once again, swollen belly and pulled myself close trying to keep her warm and safe from the cold.

Being on the run from bounty hunters, and crazy scientist is hard enough with just the five of us but now we've got another one coming, oh great. Yeah my family is always on the run, _always_. Mom and Dad haven't broken it to my younger brothers why we are never in the same house for more then two weeks is because we are supernaturals, people with abnormal and strange powers.

But I, Margaret Souza, am a dud. I don't have superhuman strength, hearing, and smell or can change into a werewolf, nor can I see or raise the dead. Normal. Unlike the rest of my family, who are special and have a reason to run, but regardless of my normalcy I am pulled along on their damn rat races anyway. I had managed to fall asleep cuddled next to Mom, when Dad shook my shoulder.

"Maggie, get your brothers and get packed we've got to go." Here we go again. He walked over to the other side of the bed and gently coaxed Mom.

"Chloe? Chloe-honey, wake up." She grumbled then reached for him, not even opening her eyes. He let her wrap around him, then putting one arm around her shoulder and the other under her legs then he picked her up with no difficulty what-so-ever and walked out the door. Then without even turning back said, "Now Maggie," in his deep, get-your-ass-moving voice. I heaved a sigh then like a zombie, fumbled out of my parent's room and across the hall to my brothers.

"Dev, Ollie, wake up sleepyheads." I wiggle the sleeping identical twins then yawned loudly not attempting to stifle it. They awoke and sat up, then copied my yawn.

"Are we leaving again?" asked the younger twin, Devin.

"Yeah, sorry, the big mans orders. Get your backpacks." The older twin, Oliver grabbed my hand and I helped him out of the bed that the two twins shared. "Common I know it's early, but Dad seemed worried."

"But, I made a friend here, are we going far?" Devin looked up with his piercing green eyes, begging me to not let this happen once again.

"You'll make new friends, Dev." I tried to be nice. His head sagged having heard the same line for the hundredth time. Oliver had slipped his hand into mine once more then leaned his head on my thigh. Not saying a word as usual. Oliver could talk, he just preferred not to, he'd rather show you his feelings, and by the position he was now in meant, _it's ok big sis we can manage_. I patted Oliver on the head with my free hand then he let me go and I left the boys to pack.

Dad was waiting by the opened front door arms folded; apparently Mom was in the car. I came out of my room all ready to go, and the boys where right behind me. He twitched his head to the outside world making us hurry, and then once we were all out, he locked the door.

We got into the SUV and once again left another house behind. It wasn't long till the boys, who were placed on either side of me, where once again, fast asleep. I however couldn't get the angry words out of my head so they ended up escaping from my mouth.

"Why do we keep doing this? I'm so tired of it, of all of this crap." My voice was deep and filled with poison. Dad sighed,

"You know why, Mags." His tone was low, warning me to stop where I was, but the words kept coming out.  
"Yeah, because you're too scared to fight back," I snapped.

"I have no problem fighting back it's all of you that I'm worried about. You need to be safe first, and then I can fight." He was repeating the same words I had heard over and over again. This entire night was just the same as all the other nights, Dad scenes danger, wakes me up to go be with Mom, I fight, he wins, he goes to check it out, if he finds one thing out of place he gets everyone ready to leave (regardless of the hour), I fight and lose again, we all pile in the car, I fight some more, Dad explodes therefore causing Mom to yell and the boys to panic, I lose, we drive for hours on end, then we find somewhere else to live for the next few weeks till we repeat the process all over again. I was tired of things being the same, so this time I shut my unwilling mouth and leaned back into my seat giving up. "Whatever." Dad looked back confused, he had expected me to fight further and seeing me quiet he then turned his face slowly back to the road. I was done fighting.

Mom let out a whimper, then winced in pain. Dads head immediately whipped to the side knowing all to well what this meant.

"Chloe?" His face flooded with worry and so did mine.

"My water just broke." Oh Shit.

.


	2. Repeat

To Idiosyncratic Delusions

* * *

Dad fished his cell phone from his pocket and chucked it into the backseats not aiming so it hit me in the face then fell into my lap.

"Ow!" I yelled at him.

"Just call Lauren, tell her we'll be at the Base!" He had panic and frustration in voice, so I dialed the familiar number. The car sped up pasting the speed limit to a staggering 90mph. I waited until I heard a ring then yelled at dad again.

"Why can't we be normal for just this once and let the baby have a normal birth at like, I don't know, THE HOSPITAL!" We turned sharply making me topple over Devin causing him squeak in surprise. Dad ignored me and a sleepy Great Aunt Lauren answered the phone.

"Yeah? You know its three o'clock in the morning right?" She yawned.

"Hey Auntie, Moms gonna pop out another one, we'll be at the base in about twenty-"

"Fifteen!" My father interrupted. Swerving to avoid another car making us all lean to the left, Mom yelled at Dad to slow down and the boys held on to me for dear life.

"-fifteen minutes." I corrected myself. Her wariness vanished and I could hear a door opening.

"I'll be ready." She hung up and as did I just before Dad turned a radical right making us all grab onto anything that would keep us in our seats.

We skidded to a halt in front of the base, (which was an abandoned motel) and Dad opened his door quickly running to the other side to grab Mom.

"Stay in here." He commanded and piercing me with a cold green glare before carrying Mom inside. I sighed a looked around, I saw Auntie's car along with Simon's. _Uncle Simon's here?_ I leaned over to the side window to get a better look. Oliver looked up at me in knowing and grabbed my hand, but it was Devin that spoke up.

"Dad said to stay in the car, Maggie." I turned my head to face him, his green eyes filled with concerned

"I wasn't going to go anywhere!" I snap back at him I glanced back at the window as something had caught my eye. A boy about seventeen with deep mahogany hair, dressed in a casual black baseball shirt and gray jeans and in his pockets, was looking strait at me. He had a smirk sprawled across his pale face, like he was taunting me. I accepted his challenge my brows furrowed as I stared back starting our game. Neither of us blinked, just stared waiting for the other to look away. His smirk turns into a tight line as we faced off for longer then he thought, now I held the smirk. He was going to blink first or I was never going to run away again. He looked like he was about to break when a voice was slammed into my head.

"BLINK!" Not expecting it I shrieked and grasped my heart as it skipped a beat. My brothers where thrown into the panic, and started to scream in alarm. I tried to calm them while attempting to quiet down my own pounding heart. I looked out the window again and saw the boy bucked over and grabbing his sides. HE WAS LAUGHING AT ME! Anger shot threw my head making me blind to all else rational as I opened the car door and rushed at him like an angry bull. Never taking my eyes off him as strong arms came out of nowhere, wrapped around my body and lifted me into the air bringing my stampede to a halt.

"Whoa, there beautiful, cool your steaming head." My perpetrator looked down at me and smiled.

"Uncle Simon!" I protested trying to wriggle out of his unbreakable grip. Giving up I started to stare at the place that stupid boy just was, but found no one.

"Didn't you see that boy?" I shouted pointing. He sit me down and let me go knowing I couldn't get far now.

"Boy?" he followed my finger. "No, but then again I wasn't looking," his eyes still glued to that spot. "Is he there now?" he questioned squinting.

"No.*sigh* Never mind." I switched the subject. "So how's mom doing?" He took his eyes off of the spot then turned his head to the Base.

"Uh, she was still in labor last I saw her," He turns to face me once more. "But I've got instructions from the big man not to let you escape." He grinned knowingly. "Because I know you tend to wonder off." He grabbed my hand and pulled toward the car spinning me around so the place were I had spotted that boy was to my back.

"I wasn't running away! You think I'm lying! There really was a boy!" I attempted to defend myself.

"That's not what it looked like to me. I saw you burst out of your dad's car and bolt with a very determined stride."

"Yeah, but that stupid boy-" How was I gonna make him understand? We reached the car and Simon let go of my hand.

"I'm sorry, kid I wish I could trust you on it, but this has happened too many times. You bolt then find some reason to excuse yourself," he turned to the boys. "Did you two see any boy?" The boys shook their head in unison. Simon's piercing gaze fell on me once again.

"I really did see him," but it was no use I got back into the car sitting back down in my seat rougher and harder then I should have in between my five year old identical twin brothers, stared forward and shut my big mouth. There was no use, I had stretched my limits and they would never believe me now. Simon grinned but his eyes were swimming with empathy.

"We all still love you, you know?" his voice was soft and full of understanding. He shut the door and then leaned against it looking out into the now approaching sunrise.

I ignored him brushing off the same words that they all would say over and over. When will this cycle end? Why does everything in my sixteen years of existence have to repeat and repeat? I was tired of this; didn't they ever wonder why I kept trying to run? Give me my plot twist! Give me something new! Something I won't see coming!

"O.k." The voice rang loud in my head once more.

* * *

That was an intense chapter! What do you think? Should the baby be boy girl? Another batch of twins? Names? GAVE THEM ALL TO ME! Who is this mystery guy and why is he so devilishly handsome? Wait I didn't put that in his description… oh well. Review!


	3. Hurt

For Babygrass97

Ok, if you hadn't read 'The Reckoning' then you should wait until you have because I've got a bit of a spoiler in here! This Chapter has Derek and Chloe moments! =3 but that comes later! For now just enjoy Maggie's point of view!

My head shot up in surprise. That was the voice from earlier! I glanced out the windshield looking to see where that mysterious voice had come from. My eyes swiftly grazed the outside from left to right scanning every inch of what I could see. He had to be here somewhere.

"I'm right in front of you, Princess. Just look strait forward." The voice sounded mischievous and cunning and for that reason I was drawn to it. I set my eyes forward and gazed. There he was! He was leaning on a wooden fence hands in his pockets and once more had that smirk on his face. _What are you up to?_ I thought testing a hypothesis.

"Nothin' much just trying something new," he seemingly mocked me. I knew it! His mouth stayed still as the words rang clear in my mind as if he was standing right next to me. _You're telepathic_. The boy raised an eyebrow, and then nodded his head.

"Finally, for a second there I thought you where never gonna figure it out." My face scrunched up and I used the deepest most threatening voice I could muster to think, _GET OUT OF MY HEAD! _This made him wince and put his hands on his temples. His smirk was gone, replaced with an annoyed frown.

"Tone it down a bit, Princess! People in China could hear you!" He held his aching head for a bit longer letting me get another arrow in. _They can't hear us you idiot! We're talking inside my head! _ He glanced up at me and smiled, genuinely. His eye's where soft, admiring even, making me blush but as soon as I caught his eye the smirk returned.

He spun around and walked off into what looked like a back ally way. I have to find out who this stupid boy is, confront him about why he chose me for his little game then punch him square in the jaw for messin' with _the_ Margaret Souza! Powers or no powers that cocky jerk was going to get his comeuppance! I looked to both of my sides maybe the twins had seen him this time. They both stared up at me confused but with some humor glistening in their innocent eyes too. I glared down at Devin, and then shifted my piercing stare between the two, making the twins recoil under the weight.

"What are you two looking at?" I snapped.

"You where making funny faces at the window!" Devin squeaked the explanation and scooted further away. I narrowed my eyes at him,

"No, I was looking at that stupid boy that no one believes me about!" My face was going scarlet and my fists curled making my knuckles turn white. Before I could release my anger out on the small boy I felt Oliver put his tiny hand on my shoulder. _Calm down_, it said then he moved his arm upward and stroked my dirty blond hair. Knowing that was what would calm me down quickly. I took a deep breath and simmered down. I stared at my feet not knowing what was going on, that stupid boy had gotten me into trouble and if I ever saw him again I was gonna kill him.

I had fallen asleep in my seat when the car door slid open again jerking me awake.

"It's a boy!" Simon yelled at the top of his lungs into our unexpecting eardrums. I jolted forward then twisted my body to face the enemy. But only Uncle Simon stood there grinning madly, eyes shinning. Devin was the first to speak as usual.

"What's his name?" He said excitedly jumping up and down in his seat. Oliver and I stayed still but listened intently.

"Nathan." Simon said happily. _He's like giddy, school girl_, I though coldly to myself.

"So when can we see him." said Oliver surprisingly, it was a rare occasion when he spoke, so even though his stoic face hid it, I could tell he was excited too.

"Well, once Aunt Tori and Aunty Lauren say it's o.k." Simon babied his voice. I decided to ask a more important question.

"Is he going to live?" My tone was flat, but the boys caught on.

"What do you mean, Maggie?" Devin asked innocently. Simon looked taken aback for a moment then motioned me out of the car. I sighed at the inconvenience then unbuckled my seatbelt, and tried to scoot passed Oliver who pressed his back against the seat to give me room, Simon caught my arm and dragged me away from the car.

"What the hell is your problem, Maggie?" His tone was sharp and harsh making me avoid his eyes and look down at my feet. This proved in effective. His voice only became deeper, harder and less merciful. "Maggie." I continue to look at my feet and ignore him. "Maggie, look at me." I tilt my head up a bit to barley meet his gaze. He lets go of my arm. "Maggie was that absolutely necessary?" My mouth was up to its old tricks again working without my permission.

"I was just asking a simple question." My teenage back talk was starting to make him angry.

"That was not a simple question. How could that be a simple question do you know how many miscarriages your mother has had? Three. Do you know the pain of losing a child?" For some reason tears started to burn the back of my eyes.

"No," I answered rolling my eyes. He's face went soft, and sad.

"No, you don't. You don't remember but when your mom and dad lost your sister they were devastated." I continued to be a teenager.

"I know, my twin sister, Rylee didn't make it past a month because she was too weak to-" he cut me off.

"Exactly," a short pause as his eye went hard again. "And their first born, his name was Jeremy, he didn't live either. Do you know the pain and suffering your parents have gone through?" The tears had found their way to the corner of my eyes. "Your mother can't handle this anymore. The last thing she needs is for you to treat this baby like he was 'just another one'." He paused again; released me from his gaze, took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his blond hair. In the back of my mind I let that snarky teen voice say, _Damn, Dad just can't keep off Mom, can he?_ Simon recovered, but didn't look at me anymore. "You don't even know, Maggie. All the hardships we have had to face to try and keep you three kids safe." The words flew out of my mouth, I didn't mean for them to, but I had kept them in so long they needed to come out.

"What does it matter?" The tears now cascaded down my cheeks. Simon had whipped around to face me; I had my right hand over my heart. "I'm not a supernatural! I don't matter! I'm of no use, except a babysitter for the boys and Mom! And now there's a new one! I'm sick of being the odd one out! Of being with this God forsaken family and I'm sick of being me!" Before I knew it Uncle Simon had slapped me across the face. It didn't hurt, and only stung for a few seconds but my heart felt like it had been stabbed, my pride was beneath my feet and now all I could do was stand there my hand on the spot where his had made contact.

"You don't know how good you've got it, Maggie! And you wrong, we all need you, we all love you, and we all want you here!" He was yelling now, I was still in shock and not just from the fact that this was the first time he had ever laid a cross hand on me but because I had never heard him yell angrily before. Was I shaking with anger, embarrassment, or sadness I had no clue. All I knew was that I was now on my knees, my heart was crying out in pain and my uncle, the man I had always pictured as someone's Prince Charming had acted like Dad.

**Derek's POV**

I watched as Tori wrapped my new little baby boy in a pale yellow cotton blanket and then carrying the seconds old infect into another room to be cleaned. Tears in my eyes I looked down at my disheveled wife, her face was still red from the stain that was once put onto her body. Her breath was hard and shaky. She was tired and in pain. I leaned down and kissed her forehead, tasting the sweat that coated her entire face. Her eyes closed and her chest heaving she spoke to me in a quite but firm voice.

"Did he look alright?" She asked in reference to the baby.

"He was a little small, but he looked healthy to me." Which was a lie, he was very small and I wasn't sure he would make it threw the night but I didn't have the heart to tell her the truth. She opened her heavy eyelids and searched my face trying to detect any deceit. Then being satisfied with my fake smile and warm eyes, she shut her eyelids again and I breathed a small sigh of relief in my head.

"Derek," my name on her lips sounded different, vacant and lifeless. She was laid back onto her pillow and blankets covered every inch of her except her face and arms.

Her breathing had quieted down and she let go of my hand which she had been squeezing as another miracle came into this world. Without opening her eyes she spoke again.

"I don't think I could handle losing another one, Derek." Her voice had fallen into a whisper. "But if he's not going to make it, you need to tell me." Her voice cracked and I could tell she was on the brink of breaking into tears.

"He'll live, Chloe." I said reassuring not only her but myself. Hoping I was right.

"Could you tell if he was-" she cut herself off wanting me to finish. I understood what she ment and was glad to give her an honest answer.

"He's a werewolf." I beamed. A tiny smile caressed her beautiful face, and I soaked it in.

"Look's like you've won again." she joked. Then added; "Now we've got ourselves a little pack," she smiled wider and I chuckled. I couldn't help myself anymore; seeing her happy made me just want to savor it. I bent over and kissed her warm, fatigued, lips adoringly. She complied and pressed herself into the kiss making me remember the night when I kissed her in the open field behind that motel. I had never wanted anything more then to be with her forever. To hold her in the good times and bad, to protect her from the evils of the Edison group and all who hunted her. She was now and always will be, mine.

Had fun typing this chapter. The part where Simon is arguing with Maggie was inspired by a real fight I had with my dad one time. Of course I changed some things around but it was basically the same fight, slap and all. I can't help but say that Maggie was being a bitch in this chapter… I still love her though. Maggie in some ways is a bit like me, short tempered, aggressive, hard-headed; I think that's why I feel like I can really bring Maggie to life. Tell me what you think! Does Maggie need some heart-pounding, gut-wrenching, life changing journey to go on to change her ways? Review!


	4. Time Laps

This chapter took awhile and I appreciate all the inspiration I've gotten and all the help! Thank you Danielle-beautiful-girl, Micaela and Alexis!

* * *

I touched the place on my cheek where Simon's hand had slapped me the morning before. Of course I was going to be chewed out by Dad when he found out what I had said, but somehow I didn't care. Let him be mad at me. I felt tears bubble in the back of my eyes and I just wanted to cry. But I couldn't cry, I was too strong to cry and I would never give them the illusion that they had made me feel bad about what I said, because it hadn't.

But that didn't stop me from wanting to. Two days after arriving we were _still_ in the parking lot of the base waiting for Mom to be able to be moved, and to see if little baby Nathan would even live.

Dad was in the Base with Mom and Tori was in the front seat sleeping supposedly, 'watching us'. I didn't know why I was even here. I meant what I said to Simon. I wanted to leave, I felt like an alien here. It wasn't even the fact that I didn't have powers. I had my mother's blond hair but muddy hazel eyes that didn't match everyone else's.

My facial features didn't look like my parents or even Aunty Lauren. Maybe they had adopted me out of pity or even because they thought they would never have a child of their own. I didn't know, but I seriously wanted an answer. My family was so secretive when it came to telling me anything of their past it was almost sickening. I glanced over at the sleeping twins, who were cuddled together on the opposite side of me.

In that moment I felt nothing but envy toward them. So innocent and ignorant of the world they had been born into. Most of all you could tell that they were my parent's kids. They looked just like Dad, with black hair that looked soft and fell just above their eyebrows, along with their piercing green eyes; they were like Dads little clones. The only feature that had come from Mom was the shape of their faces. Very soft and almost heart shaped.

Oliver was obviously the stronger and bigger of the two, but Devin was the most outspoken and courageous, they would be nothing without each other. They seemed to complete one another; while I was the odd one out.

"Hey, Princess!" A voice rang loud and clear inside my head interrupting my covetous thoughts. I began to look around to see if I could spot him…that stupid boy. I glanced out the side window and without much searching; low and behold there he stood smugly leaning against the building, his hands in his pockets and a smile on his face.

The midday sun seemed to make his face glow like a beacon of light. This boy truly irritates me. His good looks seem to mocking me.

_What do you want?_ I thought coldly. He twitched his head to the side as if to summon me. Oh, hell no. _ Go away you got me in enough trouble as it is._ He raised an eyebrow and pouted

"Aww. But Princess, you where the one who wanted a plot twist. Now you change your mind? You are a confusing girl." His smirk returned like he knew he had reeled me in. Well I wasn't going to play his game.

_Go away. _I furrowed my eyebrows and turned up my nose at the thorn in my side.

There was finally silence and I for some reason it wasn't what I had hoped would come next. I quickly glanced at the place the boy had been leaning not even two seconds ago and he was gone!

For a moment I was in shock and frantically glanced around for the boy but found no one. I opened the car door slowly not caring if I woke any one, then shut it softly and walked out into the early morning. The sun hadn't risen yet and the world all around me seemed to be still and silent. Where is that boy?

GRR! Why do I even care? I thought loudly to myself as I turned the corner and walked down the alleyway I had seen the boy go down yesterday. It didn't take me long to realize he wasn't here. I sighed in defeat.

"Come now, Princess. You can't give up that easy." This time the words didn't ring in my head, they were right behind me! I whirled around to see the boy with that smirk across his face. My fists curled and I drew back my elbow. He was just close enough that I could clip him in the chin and faze him long enough to do some real damage.

In that split second it took my arm to pull back the boy had grabbed my fist and pinned it behind my back.

"Let me go!" I yelled and tried to wriggle but only brought pain in my left shoulder. He leaned in closely to my ear.

"So you're a south paw huh? That's unusual." Now he was just trying to piss me off.

"SO I'M LEFT HANDED WHATS THAT GOT TO DO WITH ANYTHING!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Somebody had to have heard me scream and would come running any minute. But the boy kept his cool attitude.

"Screaming won't wake them my beautiful, Princess, for I've placed a hypnotic suggestion into their minds that they sleep until noon. And Believe me they'll do just that." He grabbed my right elbow tightly and pulled me to him gently. I could feel my cheeks getting hot and my stomach doing flips. I was paralyzed.

"Come, Princess, we got some answers to find." He drew his head away then pushed me forward keeping my hand pinned behind my back. For some reason I didn't feel like fighting him anymore…

We had walked onto the main road when he finally let my arm come back to my side but he never let go of my hand. I could feel the blush on my cheeks spread around my face. Thank God it was dark.

"Where are you taking me you stupid boy?" I asked trying to keep my voice sharp and painfully cruel. He just led me down the street quietly not making a sound. We walked for at least fifteen minutes before he released my hand and we stopped in the middle of a sidewalk that was lined with venders. I blink quickly and he was gone. I turned around and glanced about but saw no one.

Suddenly I felt as though I was falling through nothing like I had been sucked into a black hole that seemed to dismember every part of my being then reconstruct it within seconds. Next thing I knew I was standing in the same place I was before, only everything had changed.

Yes, the various cafes and shops still stood but they seemed newer and livelier then before. New faces now surrounded me but I didn't care about the new ones just an old one. Where was that boy? I started forward, no one seemed to notice me or care that I existed. They just went about their own business.

I whipped my head back and forth looking for the boy and wondered where he had gone. He was right beside me a minute ago wasn't he? Stupid jerk, leaving me here, I guess I'll just go home. I've got nowhere else to go.

I doubled back and cut across the alleyway that we had used to escape my parents. Maybe he was right, maybe no one would be awake and I could just slip back into the car unnoticed. _Common Maggie, your busted and you know it_, I thought cryptically to myself. Oh well, at least I got away from everyone for a while. I circled the corner and stopped in my tracks. The motel we had used for a base was all lit up inside and at least five cars were parked in the parking lot.

I couldn't help but panic, my heart raced and I instinctively hid back behind the alley wall. Had the Edison group finally found us? I glanced around for my parent's car or Simons and Aunty Laurens, but none of them looked familiar. I was completely scared out of my mind; I didn't know what to do. Had the group already taken my parents? My uncle and Aunts? My little Brothers? I furrowed my eyebrows and knew what I had to do. I had to find my family. Even though we had our differences, a sudden loyalty to them and a hatred to all that hunted us, ripped through my heart and carried my legs to the motel.

I may be a normal human but since a very young age I had been taught to defend myself. Karate and Judo antics had been drilled into my head since I was three. That didn't mean I could take down a powerful supernatural, but at least I had a chance.

* * *

Will finally I got a new chapter up! What do you think about things now? Here's Maggie's new adventure, but where do you think it is?


	5. Strange Happenings

Heylllo I'm back and guess what? THIS ONES LONG!

* * *

Storming the motel was easy. Not only because I knew it from the inside out, but whoever was within wasn't keeping a good watch on things. Taking the back way, I found the Maids' entrance. Once I reached the second floor I stealthy jimmied the lock open on one of the security doors with a bobby-pin that had once held my blonde bangs in place. I opened the door painfully slow so no sound could be heard in the long hallway and quickly rushed forward up the stairs taking three steps at a time, but keeping my movements as quiet as I could. They took me to hallway with room that checked the walls. I took a deep breath and started walking slowly.

After making it halfway up the hall I could hear yelling coming from a room not five paces away. What's happening? Is my family being interrogated? Tortured? I step ever so slightly closer and press my ear to the wall next to the door, careful not to let the lights from above give my position away.

"_There isn't enough time to let them go off on their own!"_ a woman's voice echoed throughout the room making it easy for me to hear.

"_They won't come after us right now, Lauren. They need to recuperate just as much as we do!" _A man's voice argued with the woman. Maybe a husband and wife? Odd, why would they be fighting in an abandoned motel? My thoughts were interrupted as I hear a pair of feet walking up the main stairway.

I quickly glance to my left and right. Nowhere to run. Nothing I could use as a weapon. I braced myself for a fight. The footsteps grew louder, announcing their closeness. I stayed perfectly firm like a warrior about to take on an entire army. Whoever came up those steps would go down. And go down fast. I had no other choice. I saw the shadow of a tall individual and reared back, ready to charge at the unsuspecting victim before he could think. As soon as I saw the tips of his black hair I began my maneuver.

With a simple handspring I managed to get enough momentum to plow into the man, hitting him squarely in the chest using both of my feet and knocking him to the ground. Once I caught my balance, I put my knee into his sternum to keep him from moving. I grabbed the sides of his head ready to snap his neck and quickly take out his shocked partner when his familiar face caught my eye and made me hesitate. Suddenly my body constricted and I couldn't move. The hard fist of my victim connected with my left cheek sending me toward the motels solid wall. That was all I remembered before I blacked out.

I was dreaming of my little brothers and the last time I had seen my dad when a cold slap of ice water splashed into my face. I awoke and immediately started coughing out the water that had gone down my nose and throat. I opened my eyes, but everything was dark and fuzzy. The cheek Simon slapped yesterday hurt like none other and the pounding numbness in my head wasn't helping me focus on my surroundings. Where was I? Who was I? What happened?

A bright light flashed in my face leaving bright pink dots to dance behind my eyelids and I could help but wince. Was I in a doctor's office? No. The memories flooded back in a wave of panic. I writhed and found that my arms and legs had been bond tightly to a cheap, wooden, motel chair. I had been captured by the enemy! And so quickly! I didn't even get to my family. I had failed.

"Who are you?" A deep voice asked me from behind the bright light. If I could do anything that would help my family stay alive longer, it would have to be playing hardball. Deny them any information. I couldn't let the Edison group know how scared I really was.

"I ain't tellin' you anything." I said then spit in some random direction to show my disgust with the person in front of me.

This time it was a woman's voice. "How old are you?"

"Piss off!" I shouted and attempted to lunge at the shadows of the voices, but got nowhere. My chair didn't move an inch. Was it nailed to the floor? I pretend to hang my head in defeat and quickly glance below me. A shadow. Somebody was behind me holding the chair down!

Thinking quickly I launch my upper body backward and tipped the chair making my captors gasp in surprise. If I could stun them long enough for me to wriggle out of the restraints then I could fight them off long enough to get out the door. Only I couldn't get my hands loose. My body went stiff and I fell into my side. When I hit the floor everything pressed down onto my right arm. I screamed in a bout of pain.

They left me there on the ground. With the light still shining in my face, they continued to interrogate me.

"What do you want?" It was the man's voice again

"What else would I want? Just give me back my family!" I started to feel tears prickle the backs of my eye sockets, both from the pain in my arm, and the shame of being captured without any idea as to where my family was.

Nevertheless it all weighed down on my heart like a large stone. A few tears ran down my cheeks. My mind screamed at me to stop, that crying was getting me nowhere. I was being a baby, and it wasn't going to help me get back my family.

I breathed in deeply attempting to choke the tears that wanted to leak out of corners on my eyes. _I've got to be stronger than this._ My right arm had gone numb and I'm sure the bone had been broken, but I ignored the pain, and began to look around the room for the people. But again I met the light shining in my face. Someone lifted my chair back up to an upright position.

The man spoke again, "We won't hurt you. We just want to know if you're here to hurt _us_." His voice was emotionless and tired. I took a couple more deep breaths and felt my heartbeat slow as I made my body relax.

If I was panicked then I was as good as dead in this kind of situation. I needed to focus. I let my normal hearing, and smell senses be my eyes. From the restless shuffling and deep breathing I could guess my captors locations; there were six people in the room. Two in front of me. One behind me, and three on the sides of the small room, tucked out of the way. I could never fight all of them, especially if they were all for the Edison group. I had to play this smart.

"My names Sydney," I finally said. "And I'm not here to hurt anyone I just want my family back." This was my test, the truth with a lie thrown in. If they were the Edison group and already knew who I was then they would call my name as a bluff. If not then I must have stumbled upon some family on the run from loan sharks or a vengeful relative, and be able to talk my way out of it. Dear God, I hope its option two. The light moved from my face.

The person behind me moved closer to my back. "And what's happened to your family." He said in a deep voice that made me gasp. My eyes grew wide at the familiarity of it. It couldn't be… the image of the man I'd attacked in the hallway flashed across my mind. I tried to twist my head to get a better look, but he quickly shifted from my view.

Inwardly cursing myself for thinking stupid things I answered. "I don't know. They were here when I left and now they're gone. If you had nothing to do with their disappearance then I have no use for you." I glared into the darkness at the two silhouettes in front of me. The man and woman looked at one another then nodded.

The woman spoke this time softly, "Alright, Sydney. We don't think you're lying, but we aren't going to take any chances. When you wake up we'll be gone." Everything went quiet for a moment.

"When I wake up?" I asked puzzled before I felt something hit the back of my head and my world swirled back into unconsciousness.

Chloe entered the back alley with a determined stride and a straight face. Ten years. Ten years since she had last seen her daughter, Maggie. Things had gone on for far too long.

She approached the rust-covered side door of a tacky pub, and pushed down on the lever to enter some drug dealers' hideout without as much as the bat of an eyelash. She was being mindful to keep her eyes on her destination, and not on the five or six, red-eyed, urine-soaked individuals that sat stooped against the cold, coarse, brick walls. Passing through another rust covered door lead her straight to the man she was looking for.

He sat on a rugged incline chair with a knowing smirk placed across his pale face. Three women who looked to be in their late twenties were crowded around him and all stood up to leave without a word, when he flicked his wrist. His mahogany hair was tucked behind one ear and his youthful appearance wouldn't put him passed the age of seventeen.

Chloe leered down at him from her standing position and crossed her arms. "Adrian." It wasn't a question. It was an order. An icy, cold, hate-filled, order to stand up and explain. The boy only smiled crookedly and sat back in his chair.

"Come to see me have you, my love?"

My head screamed in pain as I slowly came to. The motel comforter felt like sandpaper against my cheek and my body shivered from the cold, non-heated room. As the memories flooded back to me again, my eyes opened slightly. From what I could see the motel room was empty and the only light came from a lamp on a cheap bedside table. If I strained my eyes to the left I could see out the window it was dusk. I had been here for hours.

No sounds could be heard from outside or anywhere else. I had to get out of here. I shot out of the bed and started for the door. Pain stabbed my head and my arm making me yelp. I took three steps before my surroundings became blurry. Then I was lying on the floor. My heartbeat clearly in my ears as black clouded my vision. The cold floor was still smooth under my fingertips and the smell of dust still tickled my nose. _Oh, crap I'm blind! _ I tried to scramble to my feet but the blackness made me shake so badly I couldn't find my bearings.

I lie back down on the floor and let the black fade into sleep. This would all go away when I wake up. I'll be back in the car with Oliver and Devin. Dad will yell at me for what I said about Nathan. That's all I had to worry about right now. Not how many times I had been knocked out.

But it didn't all go away. I awoke several hours later, the window was completely black and the digital clock on the nightstand read, 1:55 A.M. I glanced around the room and it took me only a moment to realize I had my eyesight back. I brought my fingers to my eyelids and discovered my head no longer hurt and my arm felt just fine. I stood up and inspected further. Not a scratch or bruise anywhere. My shock was suddenly overpowered by my urge to get out of the building.

_What the hell? _I screamed in my mind as I sprinted out of that motel as fast I could. _I've got to be seeing things!_ I made it around the corner of the alleyway before looking back. No one seemed to be following me. Good.

As I turned to face forward again I smashed into a solid body, knocking the person onto the ground. As I scrambled to get up I noticed those familiar bright green eyes staring at me in utter amazement.

"Maggie?" The teen under me asked. Then his eyes grew wide and he grinned madly. "Maggie!" he wrapped his arms around me bringing me back to the ground then rolled us over so that he was hovering above me.

"We've been looking all over for you! I missed you so much Maggie, you don't even know!" His hyper and joyous demeanor stunned me and I laid on the ground blinking occasionally, my mouth wide open in shock. Seeing my lack of reaction the teen's smile dropped for a second then lifted again as he jumped to his feet and offered a hand to help me up. "Oh right, I forgot you haven't seen me in a while…" he chuckled as I took his hand and heaved myself to my feet. I looked at him blankly, taking in every feature of his smiling face. Could he really be…?

"Oh hell no! I'm not going to sacrifice my other children so you can be entertained, Adrian!" Chloe yelled, her hands balled into fists. "This is between you and me it doesn't involve anyone else! Including Maggie! Now you bring her back to me!" Adrian had lost his smirk and was staring, blank faced, at Chloe. He stood up from his seat and took three steps to where Chloe stood and pulled her into his embrace. At first the short woman, whose head only reached the teen's shoulder, did nothing.

In one instant her anger had dissipated and become some form of comfort. Her body began to relax. She remembered his smell. His warmth. His touch. Then she remembered Derek. Quickly she pushed on his chest shoving him away. Then locked onto his gaze ignoring the genuinely hurt look in his eyes.

Her anger flared again. "No Adrian. Don't ever do that ever again. I'm married. And I love Derek," she said sternly.

The teens smirk returned as he stepped closer to her again and cupped her cheek bringing her face to his. "That didn't stop you last time, my love," he whispered. Chloe kept on a guarded face, but didn't recoil from his touch.

"Adrian, if you ever loved me-" Chloe began.

"I've always loved you, Chloe." He said as he encircled his free hand around her waist and brought her close to him.

Chloe continued shakily, "If you love me then you'll bring her back to me." Tears slowly slid down her pale cheeks as her eye begged for his help.

He touched his forehead on hers. "You know very well I would do anything you asked. But I am bound to her as well. She wished for this, my love." He was whispering now slowly closing the gap in between their lips. "She must be persuaded to want to come back. And the wolf's offspring are the best candidates. You're her mother; will she really listen to you?" He brushed his lips lightly on hers, making her whip her head to the side. With a little sigh he settled for softly kissing the side of her head. "Just the twins. They're old enough for this. What do you say, my love?" He said against the blond wisps of her soft, sweet smelling hair. After a long pause Chloe reluctantly nodded.

A smirk embedded into his face, Adrian disappeared into thin air leaving Chloe alone with tears still rolling down her face. She sobbed mournfully into her hands.

"What have I done?"

* * *

Okie day! Here you go! I noticed how people have lost interest in this story but I'm posting anyway. I apologize for the wait and hope to see any reviews. Because if I don't get any I'll be sure to delete this story and not take up anymore space with it.


	6. Finding the Truth

I'm sorry for the wait! And Thank you to the three who reviewed last chap it kept me from given up! I've put some CHloe and Deek stuff in this chap to renew faith. ^o^ thank you so much for reading!

* * *

"Devin?"

I felt the name slip from my lips before I could factor in the possibility that this teen could never be my five year old brother. His grin only widened as he nodded quickly and squeezed me into another hug.

"I've grown up!" He chuckled and leaned back. "But you haven't changed at all!" I still couldn't believe what I was seeing. This boy was defiantly Devin. Just like when I had last seen him, he was a clone of Derek, but now even more so. He had grown out his black bangs so that they hung loosely over his slim forehead and tucked nicely behind his ears.

His eyes, of course, were the same illuminating green that could capture and lull anything into submission. His facial features had lost all baby fat, and were more pronounced and square, especially his cheekbones. His baggy sweater and pants covered the muscle tone I knew he had, making him look scrawny.

Suddenly fleeting thought popped into my head.

"Devin, where's Oliver?"

Devin paused for a moment and stared off into space. "Um, he was going to go get mom," he said still looking off into nothing. I stayed quiet and began to stare at the ground. An awkward silence loomed over us as Devin was lost in La-La Land. He abruptly broke away from his thoughts after what seemed like a few minutes.

"Found him!" He shouted making me jump. "Common, let's go!" He grabbed my hand, and then shot off toward the labyrinth of streets and houses.

I tripped over my own feet trying to keep up and had to leap on occasion to avoid hitting objects that were lying on the side of the road. The darkness of the night made things hard to see as Devin quickly maneuvered from one street to the next, stopping and hiding when a pair of headlights flashed by, or crouching when a dog barked; it was almost like we where two thieves prowling for our next target.

"What are we doing?" I began but Devin turned and put his finger to his lips then pointed ahead and winked. I glanced from on side to another then looked to him again in confusion.

"That didn't answer my question," I said louder, only to have Devin press his palm against my mouth. I angrily mumbled into his hand and tried to break away. But out of the corner of my eye I saw a figure emerge from the shadows and walk into the middle of the street.

_Several minutes earlier…_

"Can you sense anything, Noll?" Devin asked his older brother as the twins circled the motel that they had just appeared at. They didn't know what was going to be in store for them, only that their sister was here and that they had to find her. That's what the demon, who called himself Adrian, had told them.

Oliver turned his head and gave a slight nod in answer to the question, then pointed to the back entrance of the motel. "She went in through there." Devin instinctively voiced Oliver's finger pointing. With another curt nod the two were off.

They approached the door to find it had been shimmied already. _Yep, Maggie was definitely here_, Devin thought to himself, but as he reached for the handle Oliver stopped him. Devin's confusion was gone the moment he followed Oliver's gaze.

"No way."

Right across from where the twins were hidden by the shadows, six familiar faces all rushed out of the motels entrance and climbed into a car. The car roared as it came to life and lurched forward as it left its parking spot. Oliver grabbed his brother's hand and quickly began to run toward the retreating car. Devin planted his feet firmly on the ground.

"Oliver, you catch them! I'm not as fast as you! I'll catch up after I get Maggie, ok?" With another nod from Oliver the boys parted.

Oliver's POV

This city was the gathering point for all of the fleeing supernaturals that had once been tested by the Edison Group. The empty motel was their meeting place. So Oliver knew the layout of this city; all the streets as well as all of the exits.

He ran as fast as his werewolf legs would take him. He veered around parked cars and roadside trees just behind his target. The car swerved to the left, and Oliver followed. It sped up and Oliver knew if he wanted to catch it he would have to take a quick short cut.

His nostrils flared as he pushed his legs onward, jumping over fences easily as he sliced across backyards before reaching the main road. With another burst of energy he bolted down a back alleyway.

Luckily, so far the car had obeyed the posted speed limits and hadn't gone passed 35mph; however, he knew the car was heading toward the interstate. If they got there he would never catch them.

Keeping to the shadows, Oliver swiftly caught up to the car. When he managed to get in front of it he leaped from the safety of the dark sidewalk and into the cars route. The driver slammed on the breaks and swerved to the side. Oliver rose up from a crouch then stood straight and unmovable.

Although still panting hard from his run, Oliver's face seemed to hold no emotion. The driver opened his door and ducked out looking at the boy in front of him completely flabbergasted for a few moments before whispering, "What the hell…"

Lauran opened the front passenger side door. Her eyes were wide as her mouth gaped open. Another door opened and out stepped Derek, who was motioning Chloe, Tori, and Simon to remain in the car with a simultaneous wave. The two werewolves locked gazes and everyone else was forgotten. Derek's chest puffed out and his muscles tensed, ready for a fight. When Oliver didn't move, a deep warning growl rumbled in Derek's throat.

Oliver's face remained blank and his eyes gave nothing away. Seconds seemed to tick by like hours as the glaring dragged on. Kit's eyes shifted from his son to the stranger trying to tell the difference between the two, and finding very little. Lauran stood at ready to run if things started to go badly. Simon and Tori had hopped out of the car and stood with their hands ready for quick spell casting.

The slap of feet coming from the sidewalk barely snapped the two werewolves out of their staring contest. Devin stepped onto the asphalt with Maggie in tow, but only the two young spell casters seemed to notice them. Nevertheless, nobody dared break the silence.

Maggie's eyebrows furrowed as she looked into the faces of the people. Of course recognizing each one of them, and realizing that time had not only changed her younger brothers. She took a deep breath.

"YOU WERE THE GUYS THAT TIED ME UP WERENT YOU!" she screamed making everyone jump and turn toward her. She pointed to them. "YOU DAMN SONS A BIT-!" Maggie was cut off by Devin's palm once again covering her mouth. She squirmed lightly as she spat muffled cruses at them. Devin waited patiently until Maggie had worn herself out to address everyone.

"Um, I'm guess you guys are wondering who we are. Well, this isn't the place to talk now that Maggie has given away our location…" he gave his sister a small smile then released her mouth. She only glared back at him. "Why don't you guys park the car and we can have a nice chat? Hm?" Devin's eyes seemed hopeful and honest. Derek took his eyes off the werewolf in front of the car and looked to the other boy. He found no threat.

With a deep voice he retorted, "Fine."

Chloe's POV

It was not what every girl wanted for her nineteenth birthday. I knew I was late. I had felt my body swell and saw my appetite grow to compete with Derek's. But it wasn't until today that I let the knowledge sink in. Aunt Lauran had her face buried in her hands in disbelief.

"How…? When? Why? Why Chloe!" I sank further into the booths cushion. Aunt Lauran had taken me to some restaurant to "discuss" things. I had told her that I hadn't been sure about the pregnancy, but she said she knew for sure I was, but was in denial. Like I had been. She said once she noticed the sudden changes she knew she had to talk to me about it.

She repeated her pleading question. I looked down at the table in front of me and knew if I told her why she wouldn't believe it to be a valid excuse. She was looking at the whole situation differently than I was. I had let things go the way they did with Derek because it had felt like that's how it should have. I know it was stupid, but even now I don't regret anything.

They were only going to take Derek. He was all they wanted. They said he belonged in the Pack. They only took me along so it would keep Derek, the incredibly powerfully, genetically-modified, werewolf, in check. I was their insurance so he would behave.

Everything started when the Pack went back on their promise to let Derek do what he wanted. This decision had everything to do with the new Alpha. Derek was a great ally and letting him go free wasn't a good thing for the Pack, he said.

Normally, Derek would have gone and talked to the Alpha, and straightened things out, but this time was different. The Cabal had caught our trail and was closing in fast. If we didn't find a sanctuary to hide out for a while we would be terminated for good. Derek wouldn't leave us. So they had simply come to take him; and taken me when he refused to go quietly.

I awoke from sleep slowly. When I attempted to sit up my brain prickled inside my head like it was full of bees. I was so sick of tranquilizers. Why does every person hunting us have to use tranquilizers? I laid back down on what I figured was a car's seat.

I wanted to slap myself. I'd let us get this far away from the others. I hoped to God they were all safe and that they hadn't been found.

When my head cleared enough for me to wriggle I found that my wrists were tied behind my back. However, with a bit of difficulty, I managed to sit up. First glance told me it was it was nighttime and that the cities and towns that had once circled our home were now gone, replaced by very dense forest.

I glanced from window to window and saw nothing but trees. With a quick look behind me I saw the car they must have had Derek in, was right behind us.

I finally turned my head to the front of the car to see the two muscly werewolves that were escorting me. I knew I had to find a way to get them to pull the car over, but no matter how many times I said I had to use a restroom, they still didn't stop.

New tactic.

I sat back in the seat, closed my eyes and began to summon. Calling the one thing that I knew would stop the car and not cause suspicion if other cars rolled by. I opened my eyes and looked to the sides of the road. I sighed when I saw nothing, closed my eyes tight and then concentrated hard, letting my mind picture what I wanted and focused on it, commanding it to come to me.

I summoned and summoned, but minutes ticked by and nothing. I knew it would take a while to get here, plus we _were_ in a moving car, but nonetheless I was sure this would work.

I leaned in my seat and read the green glow of the stereo clock. 1:55 a.m. I closed my eyes and attempted to broaden my minds reach. Maybe I hadn't reached what I wanted… My eyes flashed open as the werewolf that was driving hit the brakes hard and I was jerked forward.

The driver was cursing loudly as a bull elk attempted to break the windshield. A smile spread across my face as I saw the side of the huge animal was rotted and full of maggots. A hoof crashed through the glass windshield as my captors screamed at me.

"Holy shit! Call the damn thing off before it kills us, Necromancer!" The elk reared back for another attempt at shattering the glass when I mentally told it to stop. The big animal snorted and backed away a few feet.

I made my voice low, "Untie me, or the rest of the undead I've summoned are going to do more than break the windshield."

Maggie's POV

We sat at a booth in the corner of a practically empty café that was just down the road from where Oliver was able to intercept the car. Our waitress chewed her gum loudly as she slowly took down our drink orders. Once she had shuffled over to the kitchen Derek leaned forward and got straight to the point.

"Alright, so who are you and what do you want?" his scowl was matched by the his peers as Devin began to speak.

"Well, my names Devin," he pointed to his twin. "That's Oliver," then gestured to me on his right. "And the girl you had tied up is my older sister, Maggie." Devin took another breath to continue when Derek interrupted.

"Not Sydney, huh? I guess we don't have reason to trust a liar." His scowl grew into a grimace; making Devin flinch, and give a fleeting glance at me. Kit waved his hand at his son.

"Derek, please let me handle this," Kit said making Derek lean back in the booth and glare even harder at me. I matched he glare and before Kit could start I had slammed my fist on the table.

"You would do the same damn thing if you were tried to a chair and interrogated! That was the only thing I ever lied about. I _was _lookin' for my family!" I gestured to my little brothers. Derek stood up ready for a fight and I did the same. _This time I won't hesitate Wolfboy_, rang the impulsive side of my brain.

It didn't matter to me if the person that I was challenging was none other than my father, Derek Souza (and a werewolf nonetheless). Nor did the fact that my mom, Simon, Tori, Aunty Lauran, and Kit were with him. I had found my family alright. Just the twenty year younger version of them.

I balled my hands into fists cracking my knuckles as I clenched harder and plotted were my first punch would land. Then I felt my body go stiff. Without much thought I knew Simon had captured me in a stun spell. His hands were raised and his eyes focused. I sighed knowing I was done.

Devin stood and tried to quiet everyone down before he turned to me, "O.k. theirs is no need for this Maggie, I know you're upset, but we need their help if you want to find Adrian." My brain stopped for a moment.

"Adrian?" Who was Adrian? Devin blinked twice, then began to speak but was quickly cut off.

"Yes, my Princess?" The familiarity of that voice made my entire body shudder, (or maybe that was just Simon releasing me from his binding spell.) I twisted to look behind me and gasped. It was the stupid boy. He was sitting on top of a table with that same sly, cocky grin he always had. I felt my cheeks burn slightly, as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You son of a bit-" I began before Devin covered my mouth again muffling my curse. I slapped his hand away and snorted loudly. "You're the one who brought me here," I looked quickly back at my brothers then corrected myself. "Brought _us_ here," He raised an eyebrow and tilted his head.

"I only did as you wished. You wanted to know why. Why, you did not look like your parents? Why your family is so secretive about their past? Why does everything seem to repeat? Is that not true?" His sly voice seemed to coat my like a devils whisper to disobey. I wanted my questions answered, but I knew in my gut there was an unpayable price that was demanded. "I've come to give you those answers, my Princess."

I snorted again. "And why would I trust your answers?" Adrian's eyes seemed to sparkle and his smirk grew into a wicked smile.

"That's why I've brought you here. So you may hear from the ones you trust, the truth." He waved his hand at the people behind me. I glanced back for a second then faced forward again only to find Adrian standing in front of me. I flinched as he grabbed my shoulders and spun me around to face my young parents.

"You can start with Mommy. Chloe, my love? Why don't you tell her why she has no powers? Why her sister is dead? Why don't you tell her that the man she that she thinks is her father is in fact an imposter?" Chloe shrank back into the seat and for a moment.

"Mommy? I'm not anyone's mom…she's the same age as me. I-I don't know what you're talking abo-" Chloe squeaked before being shushed by Adrian's low growl.

"Don't play funny, my love. I'm well aware that you are not _yet _her mother, but things will soon change." He turned me toward my brothers leaving Chloe in shock. "Or maybe she can tell you why Devin here will never be a werewolf like his birthright implores." I looked at my young brother as he hung his head. Telling me Adrian wasn't lying.

"You want the truth, Princess?" he asked before leaning to whisper in my ear, "Everything you know is a lie. And until you find the truth and punish these liars for what they've done, you will never fully receive the gift that was rightfully yours." My eyes widened at his words as I felt his hands on my shoulders lift and I knew before I could turn around he would be gone.

'_What if a scary man breaks in?', _was the first thought that ran through the little girl's mind as she sat on the living room floor of the new apartment her family had just moved into. Looking around at the pale walls and the dull furnishing she felt voided and scared.

A naked window looked out over a vast sea of buildings and streets, and let the suns rays teem into the white room making it glow. The little girl walked over to the source of light and gripped the window ceil as she pressed her little nose to the transparent glass. _Will the bad men from before come in through this window and try to hurt us again?_

"Come away from the window, Maggie. Mom and Aunt Tori aren't gonna be back for a while. They insist on finding the new furniture on their own, so we both know how long they're going to take." Derek's low voice made the little girl jump and twist to see him walking into the kitchen with a big brown box, wearing torn jeans and a grey t-shirt.

Quickly following her father's orders she stepped away from the window and ran to where he had started to unpack things for the kitchen from the box. He handed her a collection of silverware and pointed to a drawer. She dutifully put the utensils away, and then ran the five steps back to Derek for the next thing he would hand to her for placing.

After finishing emptying the boxes for the kitchen, Maggie helped her father assemble the rest of the little things that the family had not left behind. It didn't take long, it never did. Only the essentials. That was what she had been taught. This was the fourth new apartment this year and little five year old Maggie knew how to help out.

After everything had been put away Derek laid sprawled out on the bare living room floor with his fingers laced behind his head and his eyes closed. Maggie slowly crawled over to his supposed sleeping form and laid her cheek on his muscular chest. Her big hazel eyes looked up at her father's face in wonder. She could think of no one who could defeat him. Not even the bad men. He was invincible in her eyes and would remain so for many years.

He opened one eye lazily and then with inhuman reflexes caught her in his arms. She shrieked loudly then broke into a fit of giggles as he tickled her sides gently.

"What are you doing, baby girl?" he asked with a chuckle while he lifted her into the air. "Trying to use me as your own personal pillow?" He chuckled again before setting her back down on the ground, sitting up and crossing his legs. She quickly sat in Derek's lap and cuddled into his chest.

"You aren't a pillow! You're my daddy!" She giggled at his silliness.

In an instance Derek's smile faded and his eyes became sad.

With a sudden fear that she had said something wrong Maggie stuttered trying to make it better, "I-I'm sorry…You can be a pillow I-if you want too!" Tears began to form in her eyes when Derek said nothing and continued staring into space. But after a few seconds he quickly smiled down at her and hugged her tightly.

"No, I think I'll be your daddy, Mags," He mumbled into his daughter's hair. Maggie smiled and rubbed away her tears with the back of her tiny hand. He squeezed her closer to him. "I'll always be your daddy, Maggie. I'll love you no matter what and always protect you, okay?" He released her from her grip to look into her eyes. The little girl nodded with a big smile.

"Yes, Daddy, I know." She wrapped her little arms around her father's strong neck and held on tight.

_He will always be there to protect me, that's what he said._ _No bad man could ever defeat Daddy!_

* * *

This chapter took awhile because i was working plot holes out. Hopefully i'll be able to wrap the story up in the next two chapters but when ever i think that will happen it never ends up being to case let's see what happens. Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
